gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Santten
Santten's Early Life Roy Santten was born 10 years before emergence day, and grew up with four older brothers and his mom (his dad was a Gear). Ever since he was small, Roy knew he wanted to be a gear, just like his two oldest brothers and his dad. On emergence day, his mother was killed in the streets by locust drones and two of his brothers went missing. Roy escaped with his two older brothers who were on leave, and they immediately traveled to a local Gears base, where Roy was taken away and put on train for evacuees. He would never find out (until years later) what happened to his brothers who stayed to fight the locusts with the other Gears. On the train he first meets his soon to be lifelong buddy Ando Sirus. The two boys would share a strong friendship and afterwards would join the gears to fight the locusts. Family Ties During Roy's first patrol out as a Gear he and his squad encounter a destroyed prisoner barge guarded by a lance of locust drones. After him and his squad dispatch the guards (this is where Roy killed his first locust), his best friend Ando Sirus finds a startling discovery. His mother who disappeared years ago is found dead in one of the prisoner rooms, greatly distruaghting Ando. Roy offers his consolence, but he becomes too upset as well, reminding himself of his brothers who all went missing on E-day. Days later Santten and his squad were pulled off the line to Jacinto where, after seeing Ando and his mother, he decides to get some closure on his family. At the control center in Jacinto, Santten looked up his brothers' names at the casualty lists and finds that Dexter Santten, the second oldest brother, was killed nine hours after E-Day, along with his father, while Anthony his eldest brother went missing and was never found. The Battle of Sergion Point During the Battle of Sergion Point, Roy Santten and Ando Sirus, along with the remainder of Gamma Squad, where tasked with securing the right path that lead up to a locust sniper pit. The two gears are successfully able to take the path but the rest of their squad is killed or wounded. Afterwards their commander orders the pair to attack a locust stronghold where they eliminate three machine gun nests and kills over a dozen drones. The two gears are promoted, Santten to sergeant and Sirus to corporal, the leaders of Gamma-3. The Years Following In the years after, Gamma Squad is noted for their success rate and their veteran commanders. The squad would be deployed on multiple missions after and would complete them all. However on one mission Santten runs into a bunch of stranded, rallied under a man known as Van Crewes and learns his brother, who went missing on E-Day, is there. This leads him and his best friend Ando Sirus on a wild chase to track down his brother. The Timberlands After tracking down his brother through a stranded woman, he discovers his works with a man named Van Crewes and fights as a stranded. Roy is over excited and he rushes to the base where he greeted coldly by Van Crewes and is almost killed but Roy's brother, Elan intervenes and saves him. Since it is getting dark and the two brothers want to catch up Van Crewes allows the two Gears to stay at the camp for the night. However the next morning the locusts attacks and take away Elan, while Roy and Van Crewes put together a small force to go after him. This chase down leads them through the thicket of the Timberland Forrest, the hallow and past prisoner barges, all the while battling dozens of locusts and boomers. Eventually he finds his brother but isn't able to save him and Elan dies while saving Roy and the surviving stranded. Personality Roy Santten is a very driven and determined person, always seeking the objective and never stopping until it is complete. While being very determined he also conceals a softer side and often talks to people after loosing someone or something, giving them hope and confidence. This has lead to him making friends with many Gears and also the stranded who fight with Van Crewes. Trivia -Santten comes from a long line of Gears, starting from his Great-grandfather and all the way down to himself and his brothers -His brother's names starting from the youngest are Jeremy, Elan, Dex, and Anthony. -Santten hates heights